Lanny's Desires
by terboDC1980
Summary: Lanny lost the throne to those idiots, but when he met Brady, something strange happened. As usual, Lanny thinks he's in control, but maybe the idiot king is not so stupid. (This is about Lanny and his feelings for Brady, and then adventure, strange Kinkow style with a twist). M for slash/affection/kinky fantasy. I warned you.
1. Chapter 1

_To get in the mood for this story, I suggest going to youtube and doing a search for 'operation king me'. (Lanny is so cute!)_

* * *

**Lanny's Desires, Chapter One**

Prince Lanny had a secret. Well, he had lots of secrets, but this was probably the most humiliating one. He laid on his bed in his room in the palace, clad only in his nightgown, waiting.

Right on time at midnight, the door opened, and in walked King Brady.

Brady has a strange blank look on his face. He was wearing a t-shirt and baggy sleep-pants, his usual nightwear. He closed the door and bolted it, then stood as if in a trance.

"Welcome King Brady." Lanny said with a little sneer in his voice. "Won't you join me?"

Lanny had learned quite by accident that Brady had a strange habit of sleepwalking, and while in that state he could not be awakened and at the right time, he was very suggestible. This led Lanny to go after his secret naughty fantasy: he had the hots for King Brady. Maybe worse, he was... maybe... kind of... in love... with Brady. How it hurt his dark heart to admit it, and he would not even tell his only friend, that disgusting fish that he had feelings for that skinny floppy-haired, goofy, nerdy, cute... stop it!

From the moment he saw the skinny nerd with the mop of hair, Lanny realized that all his confusing wet puberty dreams had a meaning. Kinkow had somehow decided, no matter what that he was destined to be Brady's royal bitch, but Brady was too stupid to know it. So, to avert his total subjugation in advance, Lanny had used his evil contacts to cast a spell on King Brady so that he could control his sleepwalking for his own perverse needs.

And it had worked beyond perfectly, in fact, beyond Lanny's wildest dreams.

The King shuffled to the side of the bed, staring into space.

"Get undressed, King doofus."

Without hesitation, Brady pulled off his t-shirt, revealing his smooth, slim but toned abs and chest. Then he slipped his pants down and kicked them off. His cut cock hung down over a set of plump balls tight in their sack. He just had a little black bush above the base of his penis.

Lanny could not resist licking his lips as he took in the sexy young King. He scrambled out of his nightgown, exposing his own lean, almost hairless and compact body, and his young teen five inch cock, already rock hard. "Kiss me."

Brady climbed on the bed next to Lanny, leaned over and with perhaps surprising tenderness, began to kiss the boyish prince like a lover.

Lanny began to run his hands over the King's hot body as they made out, and Brady responded in kind. Lanny loved Brady's lean body, his tight pecs and sensitive little nipples; Brady would moan and shake when Lanny licked and sucked his body, just as Lanny wished he would. And Brady went right back on Lanny's smooth tight little body, tweaking his nipples and groping the latino teen all over just like he wanted.

Soon Lanny was moaning and whimpering as they kissed passionately and groped each other. As Lanny stroked it, Brady's cock grew to its full length of over seven thick inches. Brady also stroked Lanny's cock, felt his balls, and began to slip his fingers between the boy's legs. This was not the first time they had done this.

Lanny happily spread his legs wide for Brady, who began to work a finger against the Prince's tight little pucker. He scooted down and took all of Lanny's young cock in his mouth, sucking on it while tonguing the underside.

"Oh god yeah, Lanny likes it!" The boy groaned as Brady expertly sucked his cock. This went on for a couple minutes until the boy couldn't stand it any more. He pushed Brady off and got him on his back, then started sucking hungrily on the King's big hard cock.

"Hmm, that feels great Lanny." Brady made the first vocalization since he'd entered the room. His voice was kind of toneless, but he ran his fingers through the boy's brown curly hair.

"Yeah you dumb oaf of a king, you have such a nice hot cock!" Lanny leered in between sucks. "At least you're good for something." After he'd feasted on Brady's meat for awhile. He got up on all fours and barked "Eat my ass out, King Brady!"

Brady clambered over behind Lanny on the bed. He took the boy's smooth round ass cheeks in his hands to spread them, revealing his little pink puckered ass. Without any hesitation, Brady leaned in and lapped his big tongue across Lanny's anus.

"Ohhhh, damn that feels good." Lanny whimpered, his whole young body shaking with pleasure. "Lick it you moron!" He had played this strange nocturnal game with sleepwalking Brady half a dozen times now, and still at first he was nervous. Brady wasn't that physically imposing, but he was handsome in a boyish way and to Lanny, having power over this sexy young King was the hottest thing he could imagine. So each time as Brady seemed willing to do Lanny's bidding, the prince became more confident.

Meanwhile Brady was obediently flicking his tongue into Lanny's pucker, probing it more and more…

"Play with my cock while you rim me, moron!"

Brady obediently slid a hand between Lanny's legs and began to fondle the boy's hard cock and balls.

"Aw fuck yeah Brady! Now spank my ass! Lanny has been a bad boy!"

Brady rose up on his knees and laid a nice open palmed **smack** across Lanny's right ass-cheek.

Lanny winced and arched his back, but it only stung, just the way he wanted it. "I… I should be punished, King Brady."

"What is your punishment?"

"I should be fucked by the King while my ass is smacked over and over." Lanny breathed, looking over his shoulder for any reaction from Brady.

"Then as your King I shall deliver it." Brady intoned. He took a small jar from the nightstand, scooped a glob of something slick and gooey from it, and using two fingers, skillfully inserted it into Lanny's warm little hole.

"For a complete idiot, you sure know how to make a guy feel good." Lanny muttered.

"What was that? Is the punishment not appropriate?" Brady intoned.

"Oh, no, I mean yes! Oh yes I feel so punished my King! I am beginning to feel repentant already, but I deserved to be punished further!"

"Very well." Brady smeared more of the goop on his rod, coating it. Then he scooted forward, guiding his hard cock to Lanny's wet hole.

"Ohhh by all the gods of Kinkow." Lanny whined as Brady's mushroom head pushed into his ass. His fingers clawed the sheets. He reminded himself that this was just that little painful part at the beginning, and then Brady's cock would feel sooo good inside him, just like every time before.

Brady gently took hold of the boy's hips, and thrust a couple of inches in. "Oh yesss." Brady's voice almost betrayed a little emotion as he felt the cute boy under him tense up and whimper from the big intrusion. "Is this the correct punishment?" He asked as he moved his bare cock a few inches in and out of Lanny's ass.

"Ohh, fuck, yesss, my King, yes, punish me more!" The pain turned into an amazing feeling of hot fullness as more and more of Brady's manhood entered him. Lanny secretly loved the fact that he was submitting to this stupid but cute king.

Brady obediently kept fucking the hot little guy, working his cock all the way in until his bush was rubbing against Lanny's soft pale ass. Then keeping his hands on the boy's hips to control him, he pumped his big cock full length in and out of the spasming little hole.

Lanny was out of his mind with pleasure and lust as Brady's cock raked against his tender prostate every time. His own cock was hard and leaking precum. But somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted more.

"Stop! Turn me over doofus!"

Brady obediently pulled his cock out of Lanny, then helped roll him onto his back.

Lanny looked up at the handsome young man kneeling over him, green eyes looking up into the vacant stare of brown. _Not much more vacant than they usually are, _he told himself, even though he knew he was just rationalizing.

"Raise my legs up."

Brady raised Lanny's slim legs and put them on his shoulders.

"Now put that big King cock back in me and fuck me."

The King leaned in, and before he could even guide his own cock, Lanny grasped it and steered it to his winking hole. Brady rocked his hips forward and slid his entire length into the boy.

"Ohhh yesss!" Lanny's cock jumped as Brady entered him, and the King began a slow sensuous fuck, each time shoving his entire cock deep into the helpless prince under him.

"F…faster." Lanny half ordered, half begged, and Brady complied, pumping his cock like a massive piston. At the same time though, he leaned down over Lanny, and with one hand began to caress his baby-smooth chest. He wrapped his other hand around Lanny's aching cock and began to pump it as he fucked the boy harder and faster.

"Oh, my King!" Lanny whined, looking desperately up at Brady. He felt an incredible orgasm building with all the sensations that Brady was giving him.

"Who is your King?" Brady asked in that same flat voice, but there was some flicker of emotion in his eyes as he looked down at the horny, needy boy under him

"You are my king!" Lanny practically hollered. "You are my king! Fuck me Brady!"

Brady leaned back and double-timed his cock into Lanny, slamming hard while jacking him. The boy wailed as he had a tremendous orgasm, boy cum spurting everywhere. His tightening ass milked Brady to an orgasm also and the King pumped a big load into the youth.

Brady released Lanny's legs and fell on top of him, both young men covered in sweat and gasping for air.

Without realizing it at first, Lanny wrapped his arms and legs around Brady, his body twitching and spasming from the orgasm.

Brady laid his head in the crook of Lanny's neck and very tenderly kissed it a few times. "Was the punishment acceptable, Prince Lanny?" Brady even sighed, licking the sweat on Lanny's ear.

Lanny was speechless for a moment. Brady's kisses on his neck were making him… weak. There was a part of him that cried out to ask Brady to stay with him and cuddle, to admit that he loved this idiot King and give up his half-baked schemes to get rid of him and that worthless Boomer. Then he pulled himself together. "Yes it was, I have been punished. Now go back to your room!"

Like an automaton, Brady got up, pulled on his clothes and shuffled towards the door. As he paused to unlock it, Lanny snapped "I need you to return again in three days, to punish me again my King."

Brady opened the door, and as he slipped out into the dark hall where Lanny could not see his face, he grinned crookedly and said under his breath "As you wish."

I plan on continuing this, but would LOVE your input!

Next, Lanny, Brady and Mr Boogey?


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight, Lanny wanted it to be different, even if there was a risk of breaking the spell. He shivered, naked this time but under the sheets, it was a cool night in Kinkow.

Right on time at midnight, the door opened, and in walked King Brady.

Brady had the same blank look on his face. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers this time. He closed the door and bolted it, then stood as if in a trance, just as before.

"Welcome back, Brady." Lanny said quietly. "Won't you join me?"

Brady shuffled next to the bed, looking into space.

Lanny could vaguely see the outline of Brady's cock in his flimsy old boxers. _Is he already getting hard? _Not as though Lanny could act all superior; his cock was already hard as steel just looking at his lean cousin. "King Brady, do you like me?"

Yes, Prince Lanny, I like you a lot. I love you. We are family." Brady intoned flatly.

"Then get naked and get in bed with me!" Lanny snapped.

Brady obediently pulled his t-shirt off, shucked his boxers down, and as Lanny raised the covers to welcome him, he slipped between the sheets.

Lanny blinked his big green eyes, fighting back emotion as Brady slid his arms around the teen and hugged him gently, taking rare initiative for one of his sleepwalking visits. "W-what is that for… doofus?" Lanny choked out the last part, having trouble feeling his usual derision.

"Because I love you. I like when you call me 'doofus.'" Brady now had himself partly on top of the unresisting prince, and lowered his head onto Lanny's shoulder. And their erect cocks were also rubbing together.

_What in the dark side is going on here?_ Lanny suddenly felt like he was losing control of this situation. Brady was nuzzling his neck while slowing grinding his (very hard now) cock against him. He wanted to yell 'stop it moron!' but he couldn't speak. Instead his arms went around Brady's lean, toned body and he began to hug and caress his cousin.

He heard as well as felt Brady sigh against him, and after tenderly kissing the teenager's neck he whispered, "I love you Lanny."

It was then that something snapped inside the little troll-boy _('I am **not** a Troll!')_. He felt his chest ache, and tears welled in his eyes. His mother had abandoned him at 8; he never knew his father. He'd grown up expecting to be King, but still as a bitter, hateful boy, determined to make everyone around him suffer as he had growing up. But then, this jerk, this idiot—and his equally incompetent brother—showed up literally out of the blue and took everything away. And despite all his best efforts and evil schemes, those brothers managed to not only survive but with the hearts of the fawning dumbass Kinkowans.

As his body began to shake with the power of his crying, Lanny felt Brady hold him tighter. "Are you okay Lanny? I didn't mean to upset you… my Prince." Then Brady kissed Lanny on the cheek, and freed one hand to tenderly comb through the teen's thick brown curls.

"I'm fine, moron, just… a little cold." Lanny tried to sneer.

"I'll keep you warm. Your wish is my command." He snuggled himself completely over Lanny, arms around him again.

Lanny sniveled a little, then hugged Brady with one arm while starting to run his fingers through the king's brown hair. It was soft and silky, and smelled a little like… something vaguely floral? What about all the jokes the doofuses made about never bathing, and Mikayla pushing Brady away saying how much he stank? Brady smelled fresh and clean, and even his breath was nice… _oh god._

Brady had been kissing Lanny, and his mouth made its way to the prince's lips. He began to really kiss the young teen prince then. It was like before, but something was … different. He was very tender, and a little playful.

Meanwhile Lanny just laid on his back and took all this in, even as he responded to Brady's kisses. They made out for a long time, sometimes fingers in each other's hair, holding the other boy's head as they kissed, sometimes caressing each other's smooth lean chest. But neither went further yet. Lanny opened his legs and hooked one ankle around Brady's leg as they very slowly ground their bodies together. But this wasn't the same as before, with Lanny bossing the sleepwalking Brady around, and them having some kind of animalistic sex. This was… _I can't even think the word to myself, _Lanny thought hopelessly._ I know he's just a sleepwalking robot, obeying my commands, and when he wakes up tomorrow, he'll be the same doofus as ever and not remember anything. _He felt himself choking up again, crying even while Brady tenderly kissed him, laced their fingers together, and brought the boy's arms up and spread to his sides. When Brady gently gripped Lanny's hands, the boy could not help squeezing back.

"My prince, why are you sad again?" Brady stopped kissing and raised up slightly, his deep brown eyes looking down into Lanny's big green ones. "Please don't cry, you have such… nice… eyes."

It was at that moment, looking up into King Brady's eyes that Lanny saw something that struck terror into him. Before he could even react, Brady said, with just a little smile; a gentle smile, "I was never asleep."

Sorry if this one is short... what happens next? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Layy's Desires

Chapter 3

(please review!)

Lanny's eyes went wide and he let out a little high-pitched "Uh oh!" and tried to squirm away, but Brady had him pinned.

"Lanny, Lanny, stop it! Calm down! It's okay."

Lanny went limp (admittedly, he hadn't been fighting all that hard; where was he going to go?). "B-but… what, how… how long?" He sort of whimpered and stammered, unable to look Brady in the eyes for more than an instant. _Ohgodohgodohgod, this can't be happening! Did he really say that he was __**never**__ asleep? He's been awake every time? _Lanny shuddered at the thought of all the things he and Brady had done together. Not that he didn't love doing them, but that Brady _knew_ and went along… what did that mean?

Brady smiled crookedly, released the boy's hands and settled down half on top of him. He propped his head up on one elbow, while the other he placed gently on Lanny's smooth chest. The Prince's heart was going a mile a minute. "Yeah… I don't really sleepwalk quite as much as I let on. Though I am kind of half asleep when I do all that ninja stuff; I have no idea how that works. When I'm awake I can barely get across a room without falling on my face."

"You're a spaz, that's for sure." Lanny said with a little snort — then he glanced warily up at Brady, looking for a reaction.

But Brady just grinned at him. "It's cool bro. I kinda like it when you call me nicknames… especially when we're, yah know, doin' it." He winked and began to run his fingers lightly over the smooth firm skin of Lanny's pecs.

The teenage Prince felt his face burning red. "So this whole time… even when I first ordered you to come to my room at midnight…?" He managed to choke out.

"Yeah… I was asleep but I woke up when you were sitting by my bed mumbling something and telling me to come see you later. I thought it sounded fun, but I didn't know it was gonna be this much fun."

"Oh god!" Lanny turned on his side, facing away from the King. "You must think I'm some kind of sick little pervert!"

But Brady spooned up behind the Prince and wrapped his arm around him. "Uh, dude, I _did_ go along with it. I was actually… well… hoping we were gonna mess around, and when I got here and you were tenting your nightshirt, and you ordered me to take my pyjamas off, I was like _oh yea!_"

Lanny rolled over to face his cousin then, Brady's arm still around him. "So… so you like guys? What about crazy machete girl Mikayla you are always after?"

The King twisted his mouth into a funny expression before answering. "Yeah… I kinda figured out I wasn't into girls awhile back. And Mikayla, that's just a weird game we play. I'm pretty sure she knows."

"Okay…" Lanny's little mind couldn't resist a little scheming:_ Damn, Mikayla knows Brady's gay; so much for blackmail material. _Then he managed to stammer out the question he really wanted an answer to. "And… you like… _me?_"

Brady just smiled for a second. "Dude, the minute I saw you when the balloon landed, I thought you were such a cute guy in your little Kinkow princey outfit. And even though I found out we were cousins, I couldn't help checking you out."

"Stop it!" Lanny felt himself blushing again. His face was so close to Brady's and the King was snuggled right against him again. Their cocks had gone soft earlier, but he was hard again now, and could feel Brady's erection pressing against him.

"And you are always playing little tricks on us, but nothing really bad ever happens in the end, and usually we come out of it a little bit smarter."

Lanny swallowed hard._ He has no idea that I've been trying to bump them off all this time? Granted, I haven't been doing such a good job of it. In fact, I haven't been trying that hard at all lately._

"What are you thinking, bro?"

"Ummm nothing! So, uh, why did you decide to tell me that you weren't asleep?"

"I dunno. You're really hot and cute, and I have to admit that I really got off on you telling me what to do. I like guys, but I didn't have much experience." It was Brady's turn to blush. He looked away for a few seconds then pulled himself together. "So as great as it was, it seemed like the last couple times you were… different."

"Different… how?" Lanny tried to keep his expression neutral but he was smiling inside. He felt himself getting back in control. Though Brady was exactly right.

"Jeeze, you know… like maybe it was getting to be more than just awesome sex. The sex is pretty awesome, isn't it? I mean, I like it, and you seem to really like me fucking you —"

"Yeah yeah; it's great." Lanny tried to rush his cousin past that image, because he was remembering all the times he screamed for Brady to pound his ass harder. "Uh, what about 'different'?"

"C'mon, you started to want to kiss and hug more, which I really liked too, but as long as I was 'asleep' I couldn't do much, or let you know how I felt. And then this time, when I tried to be more, 'affectionate' I guess you could say, then you did the same. It was awesome, but then you started crying, so I guessed maybe you were confused. I wanted you to know that I had… feelings for you too."

Lanny felt himself starting to lose it. His eyes were welling up with tears again.

"And this seemed better that walking up to you in the middle of the day and saying out of the blue, 'Hey Lanny, that was really hot last night, but can we have more than crazy monkey sex? Wanna go on, like a date?'"

"Ummm…" Lanny tried to control his voice. "Yeah, that would have been… weird."

"So…" Brady thrust his hips against his cousin just a little. "Are you cool? We can keep it a secret if you want; I just want to know you aren't freaked out that I know that you like having me as your personal sex toy—not that I _mind_ being your personal sex toy." Brady could not keep from giggling then. "But you're a really good kisser — "

"Oh shut up and make out with me, doofus!" Lanny snapped, then pulled Brady tight against him.

"Ooof! Um, is that a yes, then? I forgot my question." Brady managed to get out between eager kisses.

Lanny tried to stop himself but he blurted it out, "Yes I like you, yah big idiot. A lot."

"I guess I'll take that." Brady whispered in Lanny's ear as he slid his hand down between them and grasped the boy's hard cock. "What would you have me do, my Prince?"

_Oh gods, _Lanny whimpered, involuntarily spreading his legs while Brady groped him. _I am so not in control any more; but as long as he doesn't know that…" _"Suck my cock you moron!"

Lanny caught his cousin grinning right before his head vanished under the covers. Then he felt Brady's hand around the base of his penis and… _oh gods he's good at that. _Lanny whimpered and opened his legs wider.

Brady slithered a hand back up over Lanny's tight heaving abs to his totally hairless chest, just starting to get nice tone and definition. His fingers found one of the teenager's perky little nipples and started pinching it just slightly.

The boy jumped, gasped from the intense sensations. He grabbed onto Brady's thick mop of hair and thrust his cock deeper into his cousin's sucking mouth. "That's it, King Doofus! Show how much you love your prince." He moaned

Brady was happy to oblige; Lanny's cock was the perfect size for sucking, and he could play with his cousin's hot body all night long. While he licked and sucked Lanny's hard uncut cock, he slipped a wet finger under his tight little ball-sack and started to gently probe his cousin's tight little hole.

Lanny gasped a little when he felt Brady's finger enter him, but it only intensified the pleasure he was feeling from his groin. He shivered to think about what was coming later.

Still probing and stroking Lanny, Brady scooted back upward, kissing his way along the Prince's body. He spent time sucking on one of Lanny's little nipples, flicking his tongue over it and making the tip stand up. Then his mouth was on Lanny's neck, licking, sucking, kissing.

Lanny ran his hands up and down the King's back, his body twitching with all the pleasure his older cousin was giving him. "Buh-Brady, you make me feel so good, so —"

Then Brady's mouth had made it back to his lips. Lanny made a little whimpering sound as his cousin's mouth closed over his own, and then suddenly they were kissing passionately. Lanny was holding tight to Brady, and the older cousin moved his arms up to embrace the Prince in an equally tight hold. Then after awhile they slowed down, laid side-by side, and took little breaks of actually looking each other in the eyes.

Brady ran his fingers through Lanny's curls. "Your hair is nice, and you really do have pretty eyes."

"Sounds like something you'd say to machete girl." Lanny retorted, but he was blushing.

"Yeah but with you I mean it. So you're okay with, you know, kissing?" He asked, looking hopefully at his younger cousin.

_This guy is impossible to figure out. One minute he seems scary smart and has me figured out, and the next, he really does act like a total moron._ "Well, yeah, of course. I thought you could tell. So I hope we can also still, you know…" He looked down between their bodies under the covers.

"Well of course bro! I sure was hoping you didn't want to stop fucking!" Brady grinned then punctuated the comment with a thrust and grind against the smaller teen.

Lanny couldn't keep himself from smiling in response to his cousin's infectious playfulness, even as he shivered from Brady's hand running over his naked body. He opened his legs again invitingly as Brady climbed on top of him and began to just slowly hump their crotches together.

Their eyes locked as Brady lowered himself for another kiss, grinding his hard cock between Lanny's legs.

Then after a couple minutes more, Lanny decided to try physically taking the lead. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy, hooked his legs around Brady's knees and whispered, "My turn, my King." Then he tried to roll them over so he was on top.

He never would have succeeded except that Brady got the idea and quickly shifted to help him, and—both of them giggling and almost falling off the bed—Lanny was sprawled on top of his older cousin. "That was fun." Brady said, letting his arms fall to his sides in a sign of surrender. "I am all yours."

Lanny smiled his best evil smile and immediately started pinching Brady's little nipples. Not too hard, just enough to make the King gasp a little — and it worked.

Brady was breathing hard already. "Oh, wow Lanny, that kinda hurt!"

"Lanny make it feel better." Lanny said in fake baby talk, before kissing Brady on his prominent nose, his lips, and working downward until he was licking and sucking on one of Brady's newly-tender nipples. Meanwhile Lanny's other hand slithered down to the King's crotch, where he palmed Brady's big hard cock. _I can't believe I had that monster inside me… and I can't wait to have it in me again._

"Ohhhh, yeah." Brady groaned, his fingers combing into in Lanny's hair.

Lanny, meanwhile, slid down on his belly until he was looking down at his cousin's beautiful cock. Cut and thick with a big head, and over seven inches long, he thought it was just about perfect. At first he just kissed and licked along the underside, paying extra attention to the sensitive spot right at the base of the head. Then he grasped the base and aimed it upward, so he could begin sucking on the spongy head.

Brady sat up against the big carved wood headboard so he could watch Lanny, sprawled out naked on the bed, his cute little muscular ass flexing as he sucked hungrily on his cock.

The teenage Prince was getting to be very good, sucking the head and first few inches while working his tongue on the underside, and using his hands to stroke the lower part of the shaft and tickle Brady's balls in their tight sack.

Brady spread his legs out, and Lanny got the message, one hand slipping down to feel the tender area underneath his balls, and even stray down to lightly finger his little virgin puckered hole.

After several minutes of servicing his King, Lanny sat back on his haunches and wiped his mouth. "Brady, please… would you…" He was suddenly scared to ask his older cousin to do something, now that he knew Brady was aware. He hated himself for being a wimp.

"Dude it's cool; anything."

"Would you lick my ass like you did before?" Lanny half begged. "It feels amazing."

Brady smirked. "You got it. But if it feels _that_ good, maybe you'll do the same for me some time."

"Uh, sure cuz; I'd do that for you." Lanny thought he would cum just at the thought of eating out Brady, and then… maybe what he hadn't even dared think about even when the King was supposedly asleep…

Lanny got on all fours and Brady went behind him, leaned down and spread his cute little butt. "You have such a perfect ass, cousin." Brady whispered, looking at the teenager's pink little hairless pucker. It was perfectly clean, and as Brady leaned in and rubbed his big nose along Lanny's crack he got a little whiff of musky boy-sweat, which turned him on even more. He leaned in and ran his big tongue over Lanny's entire hole area in one big lick.

Lanny shook like a leaf and let out a long whimpering groan. _Oh by all the gods of Kinkow, why didn't I enslave Brady when I had the chance? _Though now Lanny knew deep down that he sucked at being evil, and that he was in love with Brady, and then, as his cousin continued to work his agile tongue over Lanny's most private place, he thought, _Can I just marry this guy and have him to myself forever? Hell, I'll wear a dress; I do it half the time anyway._

"How am I doin'?" Brady asked, taking a break from his attentions to Lanny's backside.

Lanny had to swallow and pull himself together before answering. "Um, that feels really good."

"Great! I want to make you happy bro." Then Brady proceeded to poke his tongue-tip into Lanny's already spasming ass. He moved one hand down to grope Lanny's tight little smooth ballsack, and his thick teen cock, which was throbbing with excitement. "Lanny you're so hard, your cock is so nice." Brady mumbled, in between deeper licks into his young cousin's winking hole.

"Brady… Brady… please, fuck me!" Lanny whined.

"You got it!" Brady found Lanny's little jar of slick stuff, worked some into the Prince's hot little hole, and then coated his already aching cock with some more. "You ready, buddy?" He asked, running his hands over Lanny's arching back.

"Yeah, man! Fuck me Brady!"

Brady held Lanny steady with his left hand, and used his right to aim his big cock down to the boy's wet hole. He rubbed the big mushroom head over it a few times, making the young teen gasp and wiggle; then he pushed the head in.

"Oh by all the gods!" Lanny wailed as his older cousin entered him.

Brady fucked him doggie for awhile, leaning down so he could play with the younger teen's nipples. Then he whispered, "I want to do you on your back."

Lanny eagerly flipped over, raised his legs and Brady put them on his shoulders, then together they guided the King's thick seven inches to his cousin's twitching little pucker.

Brady shook as he pushed his cock in the last couple inches, smiled down at his lover. Lanny looked so boyish cute, but sex-hungry at the same time. His eyes were wide, his mouth hung open.

As Brady sank in balls-deep, Lanny moaned while his teen cock jumped and dripped out precum. "Oh fuck, Brady…"

"How does that cock feel, bro?" Brady pulled back a couple inches, then pushed himself into Lanny's tight ass again. "You like that doofus king cock in you, don't you?"

"Yes dammit! I love your cock in me!" Lanny half wailed. "Now fuck me! Take me!"

Brady just smiled, leaned down a bit so he could play with Lanny's chest, and started rocking his slim hips back and forth, sliding his big cock about half out of Lanny, then all the way back in, grinding around when he hit bottom, making sure Lanny's teen prostate got a good massage. He began to fuck his little cousin harder and faster.

Lanny's legs were bent up, knees by his big round ears, ankles almost on Brady's shoulders, his hands splayed over the young King's ass, grabbing his firm glutes. He gasped every time Brady shoved his big cock into him. His own dick was dribbling precum on his belly; Brady's fucking was milking it out of him with every thrust. Brady's face was inches above his, eyes open but lidded, dark with lust as he fucked his little teenage cousin. _Who would have guessed…_ Lanny thought in his sex-hazed mind as Brady's thick cock raked over his prostate again and again, pushing him ever closer to a crazy orgasm… _I'd be on my back getting fucked by King Doofus. Who am I kidding? I love the idiot. Oh, gawd!_ Lanny could only make little moaning noises as he got closer…

"I want you to cum for me Lanny." Brady whispered, managing to keep his fucking pace while groping Lanny's abs, then down to his aching cock. He wrapped his hand around the thick shaft and started gently stroking the Prince, rubbing his precum-wet thumb along the underside. He ground his cock as deeply as he could into Lanny's little ass, pulled way out and then slid it in, faster and faster, until he had to hold on to Lanny's hips with both hands as he slammed his cock in harder and harder.

"Yeah fuck me harder Brady!" Lanny begged as his whole body shook from his cousin's thrusts. "I'm gonna cuuuum!" He grabbed his own cock and pumped it furiously; it only took a few strokes before his thick rod fired spurts into the air, to splatter on his face and chest.

As Lanny's ass tightened on his cock, Brady gave a couple more thrusts before his own orgasm followed. He went as deep as he could, his balls tightening while he fired a big load deep inside his cousin. He leaned down and tenderly kissed Lanny, then lowered his cousin's legs and laid on top of him with a sigh. "That was amazing dude."

"Yeah, that was… great." Lanny whispered.

They lay together for a few minutes, but when Brady felt his softening cock start to come out of Lanny, he clambered out of bed and got a towel to clean them up.

"You don't have to do that." Lanny said, now feeling embarrassed.

"Don't you want a nice dry bed to snuggle in?" Brady asked with a smile—then his expression went serious. "Unless you want me to go."

"No!" Lanny caught himself answering quickly, revealing his feelings. "I mean—it's okay if you want to stay awhile."

They slept in each other's arms until it was nearly dawn, then Brady woke up. "I should get back to my room before the morning guard shift change."

"Okay," Lanny answered sleepily. "Thanks Brady."

"Thank _you_, hot stuff!" Brady leaned down to kiss him. He dressed and slipped out; Lanny fell back to sleep.

He was awakened a couple hours later by the palace alarm. _Oh now what? _He thought as he pulled on a robe and stalked into the hall. Guards were running everywhere. He finally managed to grab Muhumah. "What's going on!?" He snapped.

Muhumah looked at him blankly for a second before answering. "King Brady has been kidnapped! His bed and some of his shoes are shredded, and there is green slime all over!"

_Oh please, no…Brady! _Lanny felt himself starting to faint…


	4. Chapter 4

Lanny's desires

Chapter Four (revised)

Okay, **Fair warning!** This one gets a little kinky-weird _(not that POK itself didn't get awfully kinky-weird sometimes if you remember Mister Boogey and Brady's feet, giant insects stinging Brady's ass, and the Mummy wanting Brady's spit in order to come alive. I mean, really, and this was a kid's show?)_ This one goes farther… (hentai?) with Mister Boogey and Brady as his captive. Mister Boogey loves the smell of Brady, and he will do anything to get it. But he has reasons. If you've seen the show, you know what I am talking about. If you don't want to read about Brady/Boogey hentai, sorry! But if you are up for some slurpy Brady/Boogey, then please read on, but you were warned…

Just a little literary explanation. Up until now it has been all 3rd person Lanny and what he felt; we really did not get into Brady's mind, his feelings.

And you know, we authors do like any feedback; so please review. So we know you care. ;-)

And now the story continues…

**Brady's POV**

Brady woke up slowly, realizing several things all at once, which kind of overloaded his brain. He was not in his bed; instead, he was outside on some really uncomfortable hard surface with just some itchy straw under him. He was also on his back, tied up, his arms and legs pulled out spread-eagle from his body. He was also… completely naked.

After a little yanking at his bonds, he tried to relax, and look around. He appeared to be on a big round stone platform in the jungle somewhere, but it was hard to tell if it was the Dark Side or not. _Where the hell am I? Is this another of Lanny's little tricks? If it is, it's not very nice after last night; I thought we kinda bonded. Unless this is his idea of dumping me. I really hope he isn't dumping me. And this is really awkward being naked and laid out like some kind of… oh no, I better not be some Tarantula People sacrifice! _Brady struggled fitfully at the vines holding him, but they were obviously way too strong. As he tried to relax and catch his breath he looked around again. This looked almost like a little camp for someone. Then he saw his shoes.

Several pairs of his sneakers—mostly older ones—were scattered around on the ground. All were cut to shreds, and they had some kind of green slime on them. Could Boomer have been telling the truth? Was there really a Mister Boogey monster who stole his shoes? Brady shuddered, but just then there was a rustling in the underbrush, along with a kind of grunting/snorting sound. _Oh gawd, it's out there! I am going to die! _Brady thought, struggling uselessly against the vines again.

Then it came out of the shadows. It was even more scary than Boomer had described! It looked seven feet tall but it hunched over, green and muscular, with a bald head, beady eyes, a huge mouth, and big clawed hands. For clothing it only wore some scraps of hide, including a loincloth. It snuffled as it walked, and Brady saw that there was a disgusting green ooze coming from its nose. He would have been grossed out if he weren't so scared. The thing wandered around the little clearing, picking up one or another of Brady's sneakers, holding it to his snout-like nose, inhaling, and then having a kind of shaky-spasm like it got off on the smell.

Brady unconsciously wriggled his toes as he watched. _Jeeze, dude, I know I used to have a really bad foot stink problem, but I have been trying. Lanny even said I smelled nice last night._ The thought of his cute cousin sent Brady into a momentary happy place. _I wonder if he knows I am out here? Maybe he'll come save me? _

Brady decided he would just lie there and think about happier times on Kinkow, and whatever happened with that beast would happen.

But Brady's reverie was shattered when the thing dropped its latest ripped up shoe and waddled close to the young, naked King. It began to paw at his lower legs, and sniff his feet. It didn't seem to want to hurt him, but it was more like a curious ape or something… at least so far. But it also didn't seem agile enough to tie Brady up like this. This was something he wondered about, and then wondered how he even thought of that. _Wow, being with Lanny is making me smarter all the time. I can tell he's a lot cleverer (more clever?) than me or Boomer._

Brady didn't know whether to struggle or just let the thing have its way. So far it had been really gentle… Then he looked down and saw Mr Boogey's huge mouth open. It looked like it only had big teeth on the lower jaw, but what was most disturbing was the huge pointed tongue that snaked out. That curling tongue began slithering over Brady's quivering feet, leaving a trail of thick green slime behind. It had to be almost a foot long! It was disgusting, but it also felt kind of… erotic, the way it worked between his toes, apparently trying to get any kind of flavor it could. Boogey would hold his foot firmly, but wouldn't hurt him, so he decided there was no point in fighting. It worked all over one foot, coating it in green goo, then moved to the other.

That was when Brady noticed… Mister Boogey apparently had a hardon.

At least that's what it looked like: a huge tent had popped up in its loincloth. If it was any indication, Mister Boogey was gigantic. And despite the whole creepiness of this situation, while Mister Boogey started slathering his tongue over Brady's other foot, he felt himself getting hard. _Oh gawd please no, don't get a woody!_ He thought to himself, but he couldn't help it. As Boogey licked and even began to sort of suck on his toes, Brady's cock got fully hard. At first Boogey seemed not to notice, intent on Brady's feet. But it seemed insatiable, and began to lick up his leg, sliming the fine hairs on his toned calf, then his smooth thigh. Its huge clawed hands also groped him, but again they were surprisingly gentle. It crawled up and squatted ape-like onto the stone platform Brady was tied to. As he felt the prehensile tongue move up, like some kind of snake, towards his nether regions, Brady fought down panic, trying to slow his breathing. _Maybe I __**am**__ some kind of sacrifice? Ugh!_

Then it touched his cock. _Ohh, shit! _Brady gasped and his dick jumped, leaking out a dribble of precum.

Immediately Boogey moved closer, kneeling over Brady's exposed crotch, snorting and inhaling, apparently liking the smell the teenage King was giving off. While poor Brady whimpered, the tongue extended and slowly encircled his throbbing member, wrapping around the shaft like a living snake and coating it with the same cool, slippery slime. There was something in the slime that made his cock tingle strangely. Then while still holding his cock with its tongue, Boogey took hold of Brady's balls with one big, clawed hand and began to gently but firmly pull on them while the slime dripped down over his scrotum. Then the tongue began to caress and squeeze his cock, to stroke and milk it.

Brady couldn't help but groan with carnal pleasure. This was so wrong, but it felt better than jerking off, better than a blowjob, better even than fucking Lanny. But this was different. While physically it was almost overwhelming his body with stimulation, Brady was wishing deep down in his heart that he was back in bed with Lanny. Just cuddling with Lanny, no sex, just the cute little guy's warm body—

_Ohgodohgod! _Brady felt his cock milked like he was some kind of stud cow, but it didn't matter; he was helpless against Boogey's rape._ I bet he wants my spunk for some nasty Tarantula people thing. They wanted my spit, they just about want everything else. With my cum they could make another king… oh my god! A Dark King! _Brady struggled with new strength.

Then he felt a strange thought in his head, even as the tongue worked him close to cumming again and again…

_I not of the dark side, or light, but I am last of my kind. Only the Kings can give me the life-juice I need to reproduce; your foot-smell drew me. I sorry had to take you, but I will need to have you for awhile. When time comes, your little mate will find you. I hear him seeking you now strongest._

_Lanny! _Brady sighed.

After all the nerdiness, the confusion, being almost ready to out himself in Chicago, then he and Boom get whisked off to this crazy island full of magic and dark powers, and they are supposed to be kings. _And I was scared to come out as gay back then! _But then just a few weeks ago, his hot little cousin lured him into his bedroom for all kinds of hot sex that turned into more than sex._ And I hope maybe, maybe Lanny loves me? I love him. I know at the beginning he resented us, and yeah, he tried some things. But he was an angry kid; that was 2 years ago. I held Lanny just last night, and if he actually wants to kill me, then my heart would break before he drove the knife in. But Boogey says he is seeking me? Maybe, maybe the last nights were real…_

Then Brady was literally yanked back to reality from his romantic reflection, as Mister Boogey's tongue began to milk him more aggressively. He thought he would cum in a few seconds, but when he was on the edge, Boogey stopped, and pulled on his balls just enough to hold off his orgasm. He writhed on the stone as his erection became almost painful and his balls ached. But the tongue kept pulling on his cock, slithering over it and pumping it. He felt the pointed tongue-tip rubbing over the end of his dick, flicking up the precum he was leaking into Boogey's mouth. Then finally as he felt himself going over the edge, the tongue gripped the base of his shaft and Boogey lowered his head down onto Brady's cock. He felt something inside the mouth grab his cock head while the tongue was still working his shaft. He looked down and Boogey's mouth had completely covered his cock; something inside was… _oh god! _Brady couldn't help it, his back arched and he shoved his cock up into Boogey's sucking maw. He screamed as he had the most intense orgasm of his life, which kept going on and on, his cock spurting load after load of cum into Boogey's thirsty mouth… and then Brady passed out.

**Lanny's POV**

When Lanny came to, he was on the couch in the throne room. Guards were everywhere. Boomer was curled up on the throne while sucking his thumb and making little gurgling noises, sometimes muttering something that sounded like 'mister boogey.'

As he sat up, suddenly Mikayla was standing over him, her machete pointed right at his chest. "I bet you had something to do with this, you little worm!" She sneered. "Where's King Brady?"

Lanny stared at her, horrified. _Oh no, she thinks I did something to Brady! I can't tell her the truth: that I love him; she would never believe it. _He looked down at the pavement. "I know you won't believe me, Mikayla, but I had nothing to do with this. I…" He look plaintively up at her then, tears welling in his eyes… "I wouldn't want to hurt Brady."

Mikayla stepped back in surprise, even lowering her machete. One thing Lanny was never so good at was a convincing lie, and this actually sounded sincere. He looked genuinely upset. "Well, do you have any idea who could have taken him? Tarantula People?"

Lanny looked over at Boomer. "He was talking about that creature that was after Brady's shoes, and Mahumah said some were gone."

"'Mister Boogey'? That's ridiculous. There is no…" then her voice trailed off as Mason walked up, looking guilty.

"Ummm, there may be some truth to Boomer's 'Mister Boogey' talk…"

"You morons! We have to rescue him!" Lanny grabbed a machete and ran out of the palace, leaving Mikayla and Mason staring at each other in surprise.

**Brady's POV**

He woke up sometime later, it was overcast and a warm rain was falling. He was still tied up, though he noticed now that the vines had some kind of soft padding around his wrists and ankles so they wouldn't injure him, even while he was stretched out on this big stone.

He looked down and saw his naked wet body, thankfully washed clean of all the slime by the rain. _That would be embarrassing, explaining the slime on my feet and privates to Boomer and the guards…_ His cock lay across his thigh and it looked bigger than it usually did soft. Even as he looked at it, Brady's meat twitched and began to grow bigger, almost against his will._ Oh, no, if I get hard, it might call back Mister Boogey! _Though Brady had mixed feelings about the creature. It was big and scary, but it did things to him that made him so horny. And whatever was in its mouth that took hold of his cock when he came... oh god, it was like some kind of super massaging vacuum thing. His balls actually still ached a little, like when he was younger and he would jerk off too many times and he couldn't shoot any more, and he would just shake. That's how it was at the end with Boogey earlier.

He laid back and tried to relax, but his tummy grumbled. He hadn't eaten in ages and he could sure use a boost.

He didn't have to wait long before the wall of ferns and trees around the little clearing opened, and there was Mister Boogey again. This time he held a small bowl as he scuttled up to the platform. Brady shivered and tried to shy away, but Boogey held his head, guiding the bowl to his lips. Brady, ravenous, sipped it. It was delicious, like coconut milk but much better. He eagerly drank it all. And he felt a warmth spread through his body, relaxing him, but also making him feel good… _oh gawd I am getting hard again!_

Then Brady felt that talking in his head again._ I not harm you, King. Just a few more times I need your special nectar. Is it not pleasurable?_

He did his best to answer: _Uhh, well, no, I mean, yes it is pleasurable, but it is weird…_

Then Boogey moved down, and he felt that tongue on his foot again. Licking, slobbering that green goo… he felt his cock hardening again as the tongue slithered over his foot and leg, and Boogey pawed his naked body.

_Hmm you are ready again, No time to waste. _Mister Boogey leapt onto the platform, and waddled right up to Brady's crotch. It was then that the young king noticed that this time Boogey was naked, and his cock was indeed huge, like a foot long and as big around as a beer bottle, and the head was gigantic, purple, dripping green ooze.

"Please no, don't hurt me!" Brady wailed, struggling fruitlessly against the vines as Boogey crouched over him.

_I won't fuck you, King, though I would love to, for pleasure. I just need more of your seed. And you are telling me how to pleasure you more…_

Brady felt the big hand pawing at him, then one digit pushed up inside his ass and he could not hold back a wail of pleasure as it rubbed his prostate. _Ohhh gawd. _The other hand grasped his balls like before, gently kneading and pulling on them.

His cock bobbed up fully hard, and Boogey's tongue slithered around the base. Then as the tongue extended further, it coiled around his thick teenage cock, squeezing and wriggling while the green slime poured out of its mouth onto him. _Oh god that tongue is even bigger than I thought! _Brady groaned as the tongue coiled around his dick and began to rhythmically milk it. Boogey's huge hands were all over his legs and torso this time, caressing him when they weren't working his sensitive balls. He could feel its massive cock brushing against his thigh and he shuddered, but he couldn't help liking the amazing feeling it was giving his own dick. _Maybe I'll cum sooner this time and it will be over, _he thought.

But it was not to be. If anything, Boogey seemed to have gotten better at working Brady up to a near-orgasm frenzy and then holding his balls until he calmed down again. After about half an hour of this exquisite torture, Brady was sobbing and begging Boogey to let him cum. Then finally, the creature put one of its big fingers inside the King's butt and rubbed his prostate again, sending him over the cliff. Brady arched up, let out a ragged cry, and his cock began spewing even as Boogey clamped its huge mouth down over him. The tongue squeezed and pulled Brady's swollen cock with every ejaculation, milking every drop out of him.

Brady collapsed onto the platform, exhausted again. But even as he felt himself losing consciousness, he though he heard someone calling his name…


	5. Chapter 5

**Lanny's Desires**

**One more chapter of kinky hentai stuff…**

**Chapter 5: Lanny's rescue**

"Brady! Brady Where are you!?" Lanny hollered, plunging through the jungle alone, swiping wildy at anything in his way with his machete. _What the hell am I doing? I'm such an idiot running around here by myself…_

"Lanny?" Brady moaned.

The young prince heard a faint, desperate-sounding call. _My King! _"Bradeeee!" He rushed on and stumbled through a thick wall of bamboo and underbrush into a small sheltered clearing. It was empty except for a big round stone slab about waist height and eight feet around. And tied to the top of it, tied up spread-eagled, and buck naked, was King Brady. He couldn't help feeling a little turned on seeing Brady tied up like this, and paused for just a moment to admire the sight of the lean smooth young King, his muscles tensing as he fought against his bonds, his beautiful cock lying on his tight abs. Then he rushed forward.

" Brady, are you okay? I'm so glad I found you!" Lanny leaned down and kissed his hot king. "Who did this to you?"

"Lanny be careful!" Brady whispered urgently. "It's Mister Boogey and he's really scary. He could be back at any moment! You should get some guards!"

"Mister Boogey? Really? Well I don't see him. I'll get you free, and we'll get you back safe and sound—"

But as Lanny was about to cut one of the vines, Mister Boogey had crept up behind him.

"Look out!" Screamed Brady, but it was too late. Boogey had grabbed the surprised Lanny and dragged the struggling teenager out of Brady's line of sight. "Let him go!" Brady screamed, struggling fitfully as it dragged him away from Brady. "If you hurt Lanny, I swear I will get you! I won't give you any more of what you want!"

_Silence! I won't harm him! _Boogey thought at him, even as he saw it shredding Lanny's clothes from his body.

Then he lost consciousness again.

Brady woke up, feeling dazed and groggy. He was still tied to the platform. Then he heard Lanny's voice: "Get your nasty green paws off me, you gorilla! Let my King and me go right now, and maybe we'll spare you—oh, what are you doing!? Help!"

He raised his head and looked around. _Oh no! _Tied spread-eagle almost vertically on some kind of crude vine sling between two trees, stripped totally naked, was Lanny. He looked terrified as Boogey was running its paws over his body. "Lanny!" Brady managed to choke out. His throat was dry.

"My King!" Lanny looked over hopefully. "Oh I was so afraid you were dead!" Then he looked at the creature. "You have me now, let King Brady go."

"No! Don't you hurt Lanny!" Brady struggled harder than ever against the vines. "I swear if you hurt him, after this we will hunt you down and destroy you!" The young King seethed, glaring at Boogey.

But the creature turned slowly back to look at Brady, its long tongue hanging out. "_I'll have some fun with this one while you recover for your next milking." _It continued groping Lanny, licking his stomach, his soft cock and balls, and then Brady saw it slide a paw between Lanny's legs and start to finger his lover's ass. And as Lanny whimpered and the tongue slithered over his cock, the boy grew hard.

And Brady saw that Boogey's huge cock was erect.

Lanny looked over at Brady in terror, whimpering, even though his cock was pulsing as Boogey licked it. "What's he doing to me?"

Boogey withdrew his finger and took Lanny by the hips, stepped close, crouched, and slid his monstrous tongue, dripping green slime, up between the teenage boy's legs, so it slid along his ass cheeks… then the tip penetrated his anus.

Lanny arched his back and could not suppress a moan of pleasure as the muscled tongue entered him, worming inside, rubbing his sensitive prostate. His cock was throbbing as he felt a warm tingling spread through his young ass.

Boogey grabbed Lanny's hard slime-covered cock in one paw and stroked him as its tongue wormed deep inside him, exuding its special lubricant while it rubbed against his prostate. Lanny arched his back and his toes curled.

_Oh god this thing is disgusting! But oh wow what is it doing to me? What is it sticking inside me? Ohhh, man… _Lanny groaned and struggled fitfully against his bonds as he felt the tongue move in and out of his ass, opening him wider and leaving behind its slippery slime as it retracted. Then he saw the creature's gigantic cock._ Oh god, that thing is going to tear me apart! _"Brady help! It's going to rape me!"

"No!" Brady lunged upward, and he could see Boogey step back, his tongue pull up, and his paws grab Lanny's hips.

Boogey slid is monster cock up between Lanny's exposed ass cheeks as he hung there in the vine sling, while it licked his smooth body, and wrapped its huge prehensile tongue around his hard young cock like it had done with Brady. Lanny just trembled and whimpered as Boogey groped him, and its cock wormed closer to his loosened ass. Apparently his tongue was not the only thing that was prehensile. Boogey's cock narrowed to a reasonable thickness, then probed up between into Lanny's ass cheeks, and found his warm tight hole. It also leaked out a special lubricating juice that both relaxed and stimulated the recipient.

"Ohh!" The young prince squeaked and jumped as Boogey entered him. Then he groaned as the cock rubbed his prostate and its tongue stroked him like it did Brady. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, his body overwhelmed with the sensations. Boogey's slime covered cock fucking him, combined with the tongue masterfully jacking his thick teen cock, was overloading his nervous system. It was only a minute before he gasped, shook all over and fired a big load into the sucking monster's mouth.

But Boogey was not done with him. _Hmm, his juice is royal as well, almost as good as the king's. _The tongue coiled further around his cock and balls. It squeezed and pulled, and Lanny was rock hard again, his cock dark red and bigger than it had ever been. The tip of Boogey's tongue worked around the foreskin, teasing the boy. At the same time its cock thickened and probed deeper inside the teenager, stimulating him mercilessly.

But for all this raw carnal sex, Lanny just wanted to be free of this creature and alone with Brady. He sobbed as Boogey's cock thrust in him over and over, raking his already tender prostate while twisting deep inside his teen body. Tears ran down his cheeks as its tongue pulled on him and milked another big spurting load out of his sore cock. Still he didn't go soft, in fact his cock head swelled bigger as the tongue flicked around the head, lubricating and stimulating him. It tugged on his tight little hairless ballsack, making him yelp in pain/pleasure. Then it started to fuck Lanny harder, holding his hips tightly. Its mouth went down onto his tender cock and aching balls as it brutally pounded his sore ass. Lanny was only semi-conscious as his body gave up one more sweet load for Boogey, who milked and milked his teen cock till it had nothing left.

Brady looked over in horror at his young prince as Boogey stepped away, its huge hideous slime-covered cock pulling noisily from the boy's ass as the tongue retracted. Lanny hung limply in the vine sling, his cock flaccid and slime dripping from him. But at least he seemed to be breathing.

Then Boogey turned to him. _The young one has a lot of energy, and his sweet juice is almost as potent as yours. It was exciting to… have him, and breed him. But he is unharmed._

"If you have to fuck someone again, you leave Lanny alone. Take me instead."

_I will. _Boogey loped easily over to him and jumped onto the platform.

_Uh oh. _Brady felt his entire body lifted up as Boogey easily snapped the vines holding his ankles. Then it raised his legs up and spread them. It caressed his legs almost lovingly, making him tremble. Then its mouth went to his cock first, licking it as before. He whimpered, but he was hard in seconds. Then it slithered down to his virgin ass. First it lapped his ass area, teasing around his sensitive anus and making him moan almost against his will. _Oh wow that feels incredible, no wonder Lanny likes it so much! _Then he suppressed a shudder as the tip wormed into him. _Oh, gawd. _Brady shook all over as he felt the thing undulating inside him, coating his insides and exploring his ass.

_You have not been properly initiated?_ Boogey seemed surprised.

"If you mean, 'have I been fucked before?'" Brady answered between clenched teeth, "No."

_I will be gentle, King. Oh and the drink I gave you earlier makes you produce more juice, and it has other beneficial effects you may discover later._

"Ohhh, my god." Brady moaned as it wiggled its tongue against his prostate. _This is so wrong, but I guess this is what the best vibrator in the world is like!_

Then Boogey pulled its tongue out and pushed Brady's legs up higher and wider as it moved in closer. Brady looked down in time to see the thing's gigantic cock change shape to a narrower tip. It was still huge though. And he stared in dread as the thing moved like a snake, the head waving back and forth, homing in on his vulnerable ass. Then Boogey leaned forward and he felt it burrow inside him.

_Oh god this is weird._

It was firmer than the tongue, but he could still feel it sort of throbbing, getting thicker then thinner. Boogey maneuvered closer so its hips were partly under him as it worked its huge cock slowly deeper and deeper inside his virgin ass. It held him steady, gripping his thighs with its huge paws. He screamed, but it was half pleasure as the thing wormed into his ass and massaged his prostate. The tongue gripped his hard cock again before beginning its usual milking motions. _Oh god, this actually feels kinda awesome._ He relaxed his legs and let himself settle down on the monster's slimy green cock. It eased into him, bending around and rubbing his sensitive prostate and making his cock jump and leak precum. Suddenly Boogey reached up and snapped the vines holding his wrists. He was free, at least in theory. Not like he could get away from the thing though. It pulled him so he was almost sitting on top of it, riding it.

His legs were wide apart as Boogey's fat cock pistoned in and out of him. Brady was like a skinny rag doll in the creature's grip, riding slowly up and down. Still, his thick seven-inch cock was curved up, drooling precum and hard as steel, and Boogey was able to coil its huge tongue around his shaft and milk him as he bounced helplessly on the beast's huge cock. Its paw-hands kneaded his pecs and pinched his nipples with surprising agility, teasing him just enough. Through the haze of carnal pleasure, Brady thought he could feel the cock inside him change size and shape, worming around in his guts, the head growing to stretch him. It was scary but also it was driving him crazy.

_I am going to breed you, as I did your lover. And I will take one last load of your nectar, then you are free. _Its tongue slithered further around his cock, pulling on it.

Brady didn't think he was going to last much longer with all this stimulation. He closed his eyes, unable to look at the hideous creature that was giving him all this incredible pleasure. Then he started to grind his lean smooth ass on the cock, giving himself totally to the sensations. _Yeah, fuck me you big beast._

In response he felt Boogey's paws caressing his body, the tongue more gently stroking his tender dick. And inside him, Boogey's cock was working his prostate. Then it began to speed up, and its paws slid down to his slim hips, holding him firmly but gently to control its thrusts into him. Brady leaned back on its thighs, feeling it get thicker and go deeper up inside him as it started to fuck up into him and pump his cock harder. Then he felt the thing's cock raking up and down over his prostate and he started to bounce himself on it. It hurt but it also felt so awesome, and the thing was pulling on his balls while doing incredible things to his cock.

_Fuck fuck fuck, I am going to die. _Brady thought as he opened his eyes in time to see Boogey's mouth descend over his cock again and something inside besides its tongue, some sort of sucking thing he had felt but not seen before, like a hollow tube, extended and slipped over his entire cock like a sleeve and milked him while the tongue grabbed his balls. "Oh, fuuuck!" Without even thinking, he put his hands on Boogey's big scary head and pushed it down on his cock. He felt the teeth under his balls as it worked its mouth on him. He came, but his orgasm went on and on as Boogey's strange mouth kept working his cock, the tingling slime pouring out all over his crotch while it hungrily sucked every drop of cum out of his cock. At the same time its cock kept strafing his sore prostate, sending shudders through his body. He felt himself losing consciousness as Boogey gently lowered him onto the platform.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lanny's Desires**

**Chapter 6: The end…?**

* * *

"They look so peaceful and… kind of cute." Mason leaned over, trying to get a better look.

"Maybe we should let them sleep." Mikayla winced, half looking away.

"I have to say, I had my suspicions about Brady, but I never would have expected _this_." Boomer rolled his eyes.

Mason, Mikayla, and Boomer all stood around the stone platform.

Lying on it, spooned together, were Brady and Lanny. Even though they were partially covered by palm fronds, it was clear to see that they were both buck naked, and Brady had his arm protectively around Lanny. They seemed to be unhurt and just asleep. And both of them were… smiling

"At least they appear to be safe and unharmed." Mason said, though he noticed the broken bindings and traces of slime around them.

"But you can't deny, I was right about Mister Boogey, look at all these slimy shoes." Boomer waved his arm around at the wreckage.

"You were right all along my King." Mason nodded.

"Well, now what do we do with them?" Mikalya seemed unusually agitated and uncomfortable. She was looking everywhere but at Brady and Lanny. "We can't let anyone see them like… this."

Boomer leered then. "Mikayla, are you… jealous? I think you are! They're just spooning from the cold, maybe they were captured…"

Boomer's voice trailed off as they all saw Lanny shift a little, then Brady pulled Lanny closer in his sleep and nuzzled the back of the Prince's neck, then he seemed to sigh contentedly. In response, Lanny snuggled his naked butt back against Brady's crotch and made a little happy whimpering noise that sounded very much like '_wuv you.'_

They all three stared dumbfounded for a moment. Mikayla felt a gag reflex coming on.

"Okay, we need to get them out of here and into a _room_, now!" Mason started pulling at parts of his uniform for something to help cover them.

* * *

A few days later, in Lanny's room, after they both had a chance to fully recover from their strange encounter (neither of them seemed to have suffered any permanent damage from Boogey's invasions)…

Brady was sprawled on his back on the prince's bed, while Lanny was straddling his cousin. Brady's thick seven-inch cock was buried up in Lanny's ass while they smiled at each other and playfully caressed each other's chests. Lanny's six inch uncut cock was rock hard, wagging up and down as he rocked slowly forward and back on Brady's cock. He didn't dare touch himself or he would cum. It was like the perfect moment, looking down at his hot lean lover, grinding down to get Brady's cock up deep in him. "Oh yeah, my King! Fuck me!" He grinned playfully down at Brady. _What has happened to me? (oh god that felt good)… I am in love with the hot doofus king. Yeah I think I am. He's a doofus but he's cute and really nice, and (oh god his cock feels so good inside me)… so even by Kinkow law I could marry him (cousins marry and have brats all the time in Europe, wherever that is) and not like we could have a kid, but then I'd be a king too. But you know, (ohhh, yeah dude, just like that, and I love your little smile when you push your hips up and go in my just like that, you know what feels good. Lanny likes it!) What was I thinking? Oh yeah, so, I don't even care any more. I already live in he castle and that was lonely. Now, Brady is here most nights. I don't want power. I just want… oh man. I love when he holds my waist and kinda does what he wants. I am so done with being evil.)_

At the same time Brady was smiling up at Lanny, thinking again how cute he was (and wondering why he looked so Latino, since he was their cousin, but that was part of his hotness). He cupped Lanny's nice developing pecs as the teen fucked himself slowly and sensuoulsy on Brady's cock. _I never imagined this; king of a tropical island, and I have this incredibly cute lover who actually thinks I am hot! _He pulled Lanny down and they kissed as he thrust up into the boy. _And he's so sweet, and oh man what a hot body. We kinda bonded over that whole weird experience with Boogey. I hope Boomer understands._

Then Lanny gasped and sat up and leaned back for a moment. "Humm, Brady, wow, that was intense." His big green eyes were wide with a little confusion, but his cock jerked up and leaked a stream of precum. "It was like you got bigger inside me."

"I think I did get something from my experience with Mr Boogey." Brady smiled and raised an eyebrow. He closed his eyes for a moment, caressing Lanny's smooth chest again as his hot teenage lover resumed slowly fucking himself on his cock. _That whole experience was so scary, wow intense._ _I'm just glad we're both okay, and Lanny's here. We're gonna have to figure out what to do from now on though. I guess Boomer's okay, and Mason's granddad did marry an actual Sasquatch, so it's not like he or Mikayla can really talk about us messing with a Boogey for awhile before settling… man Lanny's ass feels so good... _He gently pinched Lanny's little nipples.

Then Lanny felt Brady's cock pulse deep inside him, rubbing his prostate without Brady even having to hardly move. It was incredibly intense. His own cock swelled bigger from the feeling. Lanny moaned, leaning down to kiss Brady again. And he whispered, almost choking it out, "Oh… my king… I… I love you."

Brady ran his fingers through Lanny's soft curly hair. "I love you too Lanny." Their eyes met as they began to thrust together, both mouths open, breathing harder as they felt their orgasms coming. Brady wrapped his hand around Lanny's throbbing fat cock as the boy pushed himself down onto his King faster and harder.

"Ohhh!" Lanny moaned, his teen body convulsing with his orgasm, his cock firing thick gobs between them as Brady milked him. His spasming ass made short work of Brady.

The young King grabbed Lanny's ass cheeks, held him, thrust up again and again, sighed as he spewed his milk up into the rocking prince. They both shook as Lanny felt Brady's orgasm through his body.

Lanny settled down onto Brady, caressing his firm smooth chest, as the King ran his fingers over Lanny's lean back, then gently pulled the teenager down into a hug. He grabbed a towel they always kept handy and wiped them up so the bed wouldn't be a mess.

"Dude, you are such a little hottie, and you're so considerate." Brady sighed.

Lanny shivered, and Brady pulled him close, then tugged the covers up over them._  
_

Later, snuggled in bed with his lover, Lanny felt his tummy rumbling strangely. _Must be something I ate… Maybe sushi for lunch tomorrow._

_**The end…?**_

* * *

I'd really appreciate feedback on this story. Please review or PM me. Too bizarre? I may do more Lanny/Brady slash, but I need to know it Kinkow fantasy is too much or you'd like more 'normal Lanny/Brady. -Tbo


End file.
